Chicas VS Chicos
by Dianna-Lex
Summary: El instituto de Forks se convierte en una gran batalla entre chicos y chicas, luchando por defender su genero, tanto alumnos como profesores comienzan una discusión que no tendrá fin hasta que uno de los géneros venza..Pero esta guerra no termina en la escuela ¿o si? En su mayoría E.POV
1. Día Familiar

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la genial S. M. yo solo se los pido prestados por un ratito... ;) la historia es totalmente MIA y ¡no la comparto!**

"**Chicas VS Chicos" **

**Capitulo 1: Dia Familiar.**

**EPOV**

Me despierto y frunzo el seño al no sentir ese hermoso olor a fresias que me encanta disfrutar al despertar, y gruño de frustración por no tenerla a mi lado todas las noches como quisiera; me quito mi pijama y entro a la ducha para prepararme para "el dia familiar" como lo llama Esme, no es que me moleste pasar tiempo con mi familia, solo que un chico como yo, con una novia como la mía prefiere pasar una divertida mañana/tarde/noche a su lado que estar con sus padres .¿comprensible no?.

Gemí al contacto de la fría agua contra mi torso, y me bañe rápidamente para evitar contraer una pulmonía... me vestí con unos simples Jeans desgastados y una playera estampada, además de mi infaltable chaqueta favorita. Me acerco rápidamente y como cada dia saludo a mi madre con un beso en la mejilla y un suave "Buenos días", me siento en el comedor listo para u rico desayuno preparado por mi "mami", _ok borren eso me escuche como un niñito de 5 años. _

Espero sentado como me indico Esme y saco mi celular para enviarle el mensaje de "buenos días" a mi hermosa novia...

**Hola bebe, no sabes cuanto te extrañe, espero que algún dia se cumpla mi sueño realidad y tenga le placer de verte despertar a tu lado 3.**

**Que tengas un hermoso dia amor, y te espero en un rato ;)**

**PD: Muero por tenerte a mi lado (o mejor en mi cama) como lo prefieras... A mi me encanta cualquiera de las dos opciones.**

**Edward**

Escuche un carraspeo y levante la vista para ver a Esme extendiendo su mano frente a mi y negando con expresión decepcionada "¿Edward, es necesario que te arrebate el teléfono durante todo el dia?" Frunció el seño y continuo sirviendo mi juego de naranja a lado de mi humeante desayuno. Sonreí internamente imaginándome a Bella recién despertada con su hermoso cabello caoba enmarañado y su remera de dormir por encima de sus blancas y torneadas piernas a punto de mostrarme ese… _Deja de pensar en eso pervertido, tu madre esta demasiado cerca y no creo que quieras que te vea con una enorme erección._

"En realidad, solo le daba los buenos días a Bella mama, la extraño mucho" Le di esa sonrisa marca Cullen y espere que surtiera efecto.

Esme suspiró sabiendo que nadie podía contra eso y se llevo mi celular en su mano, como si me lo estuviera confiscando, le hice un puchero y ella sonrió "Solo será durante el desayuno Edward, dudo que vayas a morir por no hablar con Bella por la mañana" Mascullo algo que sonó como_ Es igualito a su padre._

Comienzo a comer las delicias que preparo Esme y se escucha el tono especial, que había puesto para mi Bella y comienzo a saltar internamente de la emoción_ Joder, cálmate pareces un adolescente de 14;_ entonces en ese instante alzo la mirada y me encuentro con Esme con ojos sospechosos y con las manos en mi teléfono; levanto mi brazo para pedirlo pero ella niega y abre el mensaje que me acababa de llegar. Me encojo de hombros para aparentar que me tiene sin cuidado y lucho con la necesidad de taclear a mi madre y salir corriendo de ahí con el teléfono.

Escucho un jadeo, seguido de un golpe en la mesa y veo a Esme con una mirada asqueada-asustada y mi teléfono golpeado contar la mesa "Mmm. Er, creo que Bella esta ansiosa p-por verte" sale de la habitación como si huyera de mi ¿_Qué rayos dijo Bella? _

Levanto el teléfono y leo el texto.

**Hola amor, yo también te extrañe, y el dia en que amanezca a tu lado seré realmente feliz :) como siempre que estoy a tu lado. Muero por verte hermoso Rose dice que Esme debería de hacer salchichas para cambiar mi mal humor, dice que me hace falta una grande y gruesa que realmente me satisfaga UU' y yo tuve que aceptar que la verdad si estoy muy necesitada... Anoche tuve un sueño sucio y el protagonista era un sexi chico de ojos verdes ^^ de mirada jodidamente excitante que me follaba contra la encimera de la cocina y hacia palpitar sin descanso mi mojado coño y me hacia correrme mas fuerte que nunca ¿Imaginas como se llama ese chico? Espero y que si... y si lo conoces por favor dile que por aquí se requieren de sus sexys servicios...**

**Que tengas un buen dia, y que Esme no te de mucha tarea corazón.**

**Con amor, Bella.**

**PD: Enserio necesito que alguien me folle duro bebé, ayer en la noche a la estúpida de Rose se le ocurrió que seria divertido ver porno y pues... eme aquí, toda necesitada de atención.**

Sonreí, porque esa era mi Bella, excitándome y mandándome mensajes sucios todo el tiempo que me alegraban el dia, y suspire al entender la reacción de Esme _Maldición lo ultimo que debe de esperar una madre es saber como la novia de tu hijo quiere que la cojas.._

Me encogí de hombros, conociendo a Esme no dirá nada de lo que ha leído. Camino decidido a tomar otro par de horas de sueño para embellecerme y escucho unas carcajadas del estudio de mi padre, seguido de un golpe contra lo que parece el escritorio. Me debato internamente si echar un vistazo o no..._Tal vez allá entrado un ladrón y los estén asaltando... o tal vez mi madre se sintió caliente con el mensaje y decidió que un poco de sexo en el despacho no estaría tan mal._

Desecho esos asquerosos pensamientos _Ningún hijo necesita saber como les gusta tener sexo a sus padres pero para mi desgracia los vi haciéndolo en la cocina a los 14 años y me crearon una fobia al sexo. Ok, ok tal vez exagero pero la verdad es que no me dieron ganas de volver a pensar en el sexo y las mujeres después de ello; hasta después de un año claro, cuando perdí mi virginidad con Irina, pero esa ya es otra historia..._

Abro la puerta lentamente y me encuentro con un par de acalorados padres sobnrijados por el esfuerzo al reírse

"Si, los perdimos..." Era obvio que años y años de soportarme a mí y a mis amigos surtieron efecto al fin.

"¿Saben? Si viniera alguien ahora de servicio social, seguro que me llevarían con ellos porque mis padres al parecer se meten drogas..."

"¿Hijo? ¿Es cierto que no satisfaces bien a Bella? ¿Quieres ir a un doctor? Porque te aseguro que eso no es muy normal, los Cullen tenemos fama de ser buenos en la cama ¿si sabes a lo que me refiero no? "Mi padre comienza a mover las cejas sugestivamente, como si quisiera asegurarse de que capte la indirecta y yo me ruborizo _¿Mis padres me acaban de preguntar si satisfago bien a mi novia? Esto debe ser algún tipo de broma._ Me esfuerzo por recuperarme y sonrio socarronamente.

"Solo diré papá que no eh escuchado a Bella quejarse mientras le doy duro contra la pared y la escucho correrse fuertemente gritando mi nombre a todo pulmón,; en realidad yo diría que no lo hago tan mal porque cuando terminamos, ella se pone de cariñosa e insiste en ,mamármela y como todo un caballero que me enseñaste a ser mami, acepto gustoso" Observo a mis padres, Carlisle me da una sonrisa mezclada con satisfacción y orgullo _Já ¿con que te alegra que le de a Bella duro y como ella quiero? No creo que pensarías lo mismo si te enteraras lo que paso la ultima vez que la acompañe a Victoria Secret's. _Mi madre frunció el seño como lo hace solo en esas ocasiones en las que en serio esta enojada y yo me estremecí al imaginarme lo que estaría pasando por su siniestra mente.

"¡Edward Anthony Cullen, sabes bien que no necesitamos saber nada acerca de tu vida sexual, suficiente tenemos con que tu amigo Emmet cada vez que viene nos cuente su vida sexual explosivamente activa!" Y en momentos como estos es cuando me siento como un niño pequeño regañado por mi mami por haber tomado algo sin permiso o lago parecido. _Te las has visto peores Cullen, no te quejes... ¿Recuerdas la vez en que tu y Jasper amanecieron desnudos en esa carretera? Mmm. si, ha habido perores..._

"Lo siento mami" Le hice puchero como hace mi adorable novia cuando quiere algo y rogué porque este surtiera efecto y... NO, no surtió efecto.

"Estas castigado, sin tu Volvo por una semana, ¡solo para que aprendas a no hablar de tus intimidades a tus padres y mucho menos cunado conciernen a tu pareja!"

_O si ahí esta la suegra favorita que prefiere a Bella que a su propio hijo._

"Lo siento mamá no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo"

"Se que no volverá a pasar, yo misma hablare con Bella para que no te deje -Satisfacerla-; ya que crees que es ella es la que te tiene que estar agradecida dudo que te importe" Esme me miro burlona ¡BURLONA! _¿Ella acababa de decir que estaba castigado sin sexo? Já ni que Bella pudiera sobrevivir tanto sin mi._

"Si tu lo dice mamá, entonces dile a Bella... Solo que dudo que te haga caso, ya sabes que avece no se puede resistir a mis encantos naturales" Le guiñe un ojo y Salí corriendo por las escaleras a mi habitación. Bella me las pagaría, ahora tendré que ir en el jeep de Emmet a todos lado, escuchando y viendo como toquetea a la desabrida rubia esa que tiene por novia Rosalie.

0oOoOoOoOo

"¡Edward abre la puerta! ¡Ya llego la familia!" Baje a trompicones directo a la puerta, todavía enfurruñado por la respuesta de mi novia cuando le dije con lo que me habían castigado "_Lo siento Edward, sabes que te amo; pero debes aprender a respetar a Esme" _Já como si le fuera creer que ella no se moría por tocar este bello y sensual cuerpo que Dios me dio. Abro la puerta y me encuentro con mis maniáticos amigos Emmet, Jasper, Alice; mi hermosa y sexy novia y por ultimo la-güera-aguafiestas-que-me-odia y que para mi desgracia es la hermana de Bella.

Me encantaba que mi madre considerara a mis amigos como parte de la familia y me obligara a invitarlos por lo menos una vez al mes a casa, para un "día familiar", de esta manera me demostraba que ella jamás se metería con mis amistades, si no que le gustaba tratarlos y conocerlos; y aun mas mis amigos la ven como una segunda madre y a mi como un hermano a quien molestar _creo que puedo vivir con esto..._

"Hola amor" Sonreí al escuchar esa voz, la única que realmente quería oír "¿sigues enojado?" Me hizo su puchero y en ese instante sentí que me derretía, aun no existía quien se pudiera resistir a ese puchero y ella lo sabía. Me acerque lentamente hacia ella, ignorando los brinquitos de Alice y las carcajadas de Emmet, y me concentre en ese hermoso ser que era el único que podía cambiar mi estado de animo con tan solo una sonrisa; uní nuestros labios en suave roce llenos de ternura y devoción, intentando transmitirle lo mucho que la había extrañado y lo mucho que la amaba. Pero ella, como siempre me sorprendió e invito a su pequeña y caliente lengua en el juego convirtiendo ese roce en un apasionado beso, sentí sus manos en mi cabello y la tome de la cintura mientras ella tironeaba de mi cabello, como sabía que me gustaba y excitaba. Gemí cuando ella mordió mi labio inferior y logro sacarme un poco de sangre, choque nuestras cadera s en busca de fricción, pero sentí una mano pequeña separándonos con esfuerzo y me obligue a abrir los ojos para ver quien fue el jodido idiota al que se le ocurrió separarnos.

"Búsquense una puta habitación, enserio no se para que nos invitas Edward si lo único que haces es revisar el estado bucal de Bella"_ Maldito duende demente_. Suspire y me hice a un lado para permitirles pasar.

"¿Qué hay piolín? _"Estúpida rubia oxigenada ¿no ves que no estoy de humor para tus bromitas?_

"¿Que tal Barbie?" Le sonreí burlonamente, si no le gustan las bromas, mejor que no se meta conmigo.

"Pasen chicos, Esme y Carlisle nos esperan en el jardín para comer" Los deje adelantarse hacia el patio, ya que conocían esta casa tan bien como la suya propia y retuve un momento a Bella para poder saludarle como se debía...

"Te extrañé hermosa "Le susurre al oído. "Muero por estar contigo bebé, y acariciar cada centímetro de tu hermosa piel" La escuche gemir y me puse duro al instante; como si fuera un puberto inexperto de 15.

"Yo también te extrañe´ mucho bebé, pero sabes que yo quiero mucho a Esme, es como mi segunda madre, y cunado me lo pidió no le pude decir que no" Sus ojos brillaban con tristeza y me sentí como el peor de los hombres por hacerla llorar" ¿Me perdonas?" Me dijo en un suave susurro.

"No tengo nada que perdonarte Bells, sabes que yo nunca me puedo enojar contigo nunca, además de que sería demasiado tonto que me enojara contigo por mi estupidez " "Solo te diré que disfrute mucho de ver la cara de Carlisle cuando le dije que te gustaba que te diera duro, está orgulloso de mi" 'Le sonreí y la vi sonrojarse.

"Te quiero tanto, pero si le vuelves a decir a mi suegro como me gusta que me follen; cambiare de Cullen" Me movió las cejas sugestivamente y..._Ok, capté el mensaje, me dejaría por mi propio padre... _Nunca había entendido eso, siempre que mi padre iba a un evento escolar o algo parecido, se escuchaban un montón de suspiros de mis "compañeras" _¿Realmente que el mi padre está bueno? _Recuerdo aquella vez en que Kate me dijo_ "Edward, tengo mucha calentura, creo que iré a visitar al Dr. Cullen por la tarde" _seguido por un guiño y un par de risitas de sus amigas.

"Jajaja muy graciosa amor, pero te aseguro que el mejor Cullen, ya es todo tuyo" La besé suavementey le di una suave nalgada en su perfecto culo, ella me entrecerró los ojos y siguió contoneando sus caderas frente a mi, incitándome a intentarlo de nuevo. Le di otra nalgada con un, poco mas de fuerza y ella gimió, se giro hacia mi y me dio un fuerte y apasionado beso, seguido de un pequeño mordisquito en el lóbulo de mi oreja.

"No prendas el fuego si no lo vas a pagar Cullen" Su voz ronca y sexy, pero sobretodo llena de promesas.

"Se muy bien como se apaga el fuego bebé ¿quieres que te enseñé?"

"Me gustaría mucho amor, pero Esme mencionó algo por teléfono, algo que sonó a que me estaría esperando una salchicha muy grande que si me satisfaciera y no fuera un boca floja" Me guiñó un ojo, antes de salir corriendo hacia el jardín para reunirse con los demás.

Sip, esa era mi novia, la única mujer que a logrado poner mi mundo de cabeza, la única que hace latir mi corazón con más fuerza.

_¡Mierda! Debo de dejar de hablar como un aburrido romántico empedernido… ¿qué pasó con el Edward Cullen que tenía por lo menos 3 polvos diarios disponibles y con diferentes chicas? Ah, sí fue dominado por una sarcástica chica de ojos chocolate..._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

"¡Y entonces Jasper, se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo!" Emmet estalló en carcajadas por ¿octava vez en la última media hora? Esto era lo divertido de los días familiares, disfrutar d ellos anécdotas que habíamos vivido junto en especial si se trata de avergonzar a "Jassy" -como lo llamaba la duende demoníaca- siempre el era el principal blanco de las bromas, peor a el no parecía importarle, en lugar de ello el se ríe de sus propias tontería, esa era una de las cosas por las me había vuelto su amigo; yo creo que siempre es mejor reírte con tus propios errores que hundirte de humillación y de vergüenza, aquí entre nos ese "cowboy-caliente" era un gran psicólogo cuando quería, aunque también me gustaba llamarlo el "Dr. Phil"

"¿'Cuando será el día en qué Emmet deje de avergonzar a los demás?" Bella me susurró suavemente al oído y yo le sonreí.

"Espero que eso no pase nunca Bells, porque cuando eso pase eso será el fin del mundo; y eso significaría no volverte a ver y no creo poder soportar eso" Me sorprendí yo mismo por la sinceridad y profundidad de mis palabras y vi que una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

"Entonces mejor, que siga jodiendo a "Jassy"" Me sonrío devuelta y se comenzó a acercar más a mí "Yo tampoco te quiero perder amor" Rozamos nuestros labios apenas un poco y la bese suavemente en la nariz, la estreche entre mis brazos y continuamos escuchando los anécdotas del "animador oficial", Emmet.}

"Recuerdo que hace 1 año, Jasper, Edward y yo decidimos hacer un viaje a Nueva York; porque había un importante juego ese fin de semana, así que decidimos hospedarnos en un hotel 4 estrellas para darnos un poquito de lujo, pero no había mas que dos habitaciones totalmente sencillas de camas individuales; así que convencí a Edward de coqueteara con la recepcionista y entonces el..."

"¡no es justo! Yo que iba a saber que ella...!"

"Cállate Edward, tu siempre arruinas las historias" Me interrumpió el oso cuando me intente defender, _ Sip, esta semana sería de bastantes bromas._

"_¿_En qué estaba? Ah si, bueno entonces el caminó hacia la recepcionista después de una ardua tarea de convencimiento por parte de Jazz y mía y le dijo : ¿estas segura de que no hay más habitaciones? Tal vez haya una manera de que eso se solucione, ¿a qué hora es tu salida? A lo mejor y podemos salir a cenar¿qué dices?; espero su respuesta y ¡oh por dios! Debieron de ver la cara de Edward cuando la –tipa- le contestó. Le dijo: Gracias pero realmente, no me encuentro interesado, aunque si mandas a ese gigante musculoso tal vez pueda hacerles una excepción, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente y con una voz profunda y varonil" Todos estallaron en carcajadas, balbuceando incoherencias sobre los travestis.

"¿era un travesti? ¿Edward te rechazó un travesti?" Mi madre estaba a las carcajadas y yo me sonrojé por la vergüenza .

"¿Cómo se suponía que yo sabría que era un hombre?" Estaba frustrado, siempre me senti a asi, cuando pensaba en "ese" fin de semana.

"No te preocupes amor, el no sabe lo que se perdió" Me regaló una dulce sonrisa pero noté que se sacudía suavemente tratando de reprimir la risa. Fruncí el seño y asentí, indicándole que se podía reír; ella inmediatamente dejo salir un par de risitas melódicas y yo me uní a ella ¡_WOW!Jamás rechazado por una mujer, pero si por un hombre ; duro golpe al ego de Cullen._

"Seguramente los travestis, tienen un radar para saber si los hombres son buenos en la cama" Comentó Rosalie con todo su veneno.

Nunca entendí porque me odiaba, desde un principio me ah odiado y no s e porque, ni me interesa saber, Bella siempre me dice que siempre se comporta hostil hasta que te ganas su confianza, pero que parecía que tenía algo más contra mi.

Bella negó suavemente y le tomé de la mano para hacerle saber que no me importaba; ella solo apretó sus puños y se soltó.

"Oh bueno, supongo que ¿hablas por experiencia no? Seguro que quisieras tener uno.. Son eso de que tienes una pésima suerte para eso"

"Habla claro, si vas a hablar Bella" Le gruñó ¿, vi como Esme se alarmaba al verlas pelear pero yo solo le sonreí para hacerle decir que no pasaba nada; ellas se "peleaban" pero nunca llegaba a nada serio, nunca pasaba de un amor de insultos, ellas eran muy unidas.

"Solo decía, seguro que recuerdas a Paul ¿no?" Le sonrío malignamente y Rosalie se sonrojó ¡_Rosalie se sonrojó!_

"Cierra el pico Bella, o el pequeño señor bigotes se va a ahogar" le amenazo. Bella pareció pensárselo y después de un par de segundos sonrío

"¡Al diablo con el señor bigotes! Tienen que escuchar esto.. Hace año y medio un chico llamado Paul trato de salir con Rose y ella como buena diva que es, se hizo del rogar durante 2 meses, después de hacerlo esperar ella acepto y salieron un par de semanas, entonces ella estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso, todo el mundo sabía que le tenía un gran paquete, tenía fama de calzar grande así que nuestra Rose tenía grandes expectativas. Llegó el gran día y se quedaron de ver en un bar, ellos tomaron, bailaron muy pegaditos y se fueron a un privado, ambos estaban totalmente listos para la acción y en cuanto el se quitó la ropa, ella comenzó a grita _¡Paul tenía la polla mas pequeña que existe!_ Un guardia de seguridad fue a ver si había algún problema entonces entró a Rosalie medio desnuda y a Paul con su cosita fuera y estalló en carcajadas,; decidió que era demasiado divertido y llamó a los meseros para que vieran la escena y la bautizaron como – una clásica decepción- " Todos no reíamos incluyendo a Rosalie, Bella siempre lograba aligerar el ambiente y eso lo gradecía.

"Si bueno después de eso jamás volví al bar, pero un mes después me encontré a Luke, el guardia de seguridad, y me dijo: ¿qué paso con el del pene de maní? Y nos empezamos a reír juntos"

"vaya rosie, tienes suerte, de que yo no tengo ese problema.." Emmet sonrío.

"Lo se amor, tu tienes el tamaño perfecto" Lo beso en la nariz y el la abrazo muy fuerte provocando que se pusiera roja por falta de aire.

Sip, esta era mi familia, mi única y verdadera familia, talvez no eran perfectos y teníamos nuestras diferencias pero siempre podría contar con ellos para un buen rato de risas y estupideces; sea cual sean las circunstancias.

**OK, lo siento por no haber actualizado antes.. eh tenido algunos problemas, intentaré actualizar una vez por semana. Este capi, solo fue para que vieran la relación entre los chicos; en el sig. Ya viene el inicio de la pelea.**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

**Sean buenos conmigo XD .. Besos Diana.**


	2. Nueva Clase

**Disclaimer: Los personajes en su mayoría le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es totalmente mía.**

"**Chicas VS Chicos"**

**Capitulo 2: Nueva Clase **

**EPOV**

Bajo del Jeep de mi queridísimo y gracioso amigo Emmett harto después de todo el trayecto a la escuela entre bromas, la mayoría o más bien TODAS a mi costa, debido a mi condena de Celibato indefinido. Busco con la mirada el auto de" La desabrida", sin mucho éxito _Bella, tiene demasiada suerte; esta si que me la cobro..._

Comienzo a caminar impaciente por todo el estacionamiento, ansioso por la llegada de mi cariñosa novia _Hoy si que haz amanecido muy sarcástico Cullen. _Niego, no estoy de humor ni para hablar conmigo mismo.

"Edward, ya supéralo, ni que fuera para tanto" Emmett intenta parecer comprensivo pero se le escapan algunas risitas y arruina su actuación.

"¿Qué me calme?" Exploto y los pocos alumnos que habían llegado me miran alarmados.

_Jodidos chismosos, consíganse una puta vida _

"Vale Eddie, se que SIN SEXO por una semana es demasiado, pero seguro que ella se rinde antes de tiempo"

"Oh si claro Em" El sarcasmo se esparce por mi voz. "¿Algún otro genial comentario de su parte?, no estoy de humor para sus estupideces" No estaba de humor ni para eso ni para nada que no incluyera a Bella, a mi y mi sexy cuerpo, entre las piernas de ella o ella entre las mías. Suspiro, esa maldita que tengo por novia me debe por lo menos una disculpa, besos, muchos mimos y una buena mamada.

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie deberías aprender a controlar tu temperamento, si vas a gritándole así a todo el mundo; nadie te va invitar a sus fiestas de cumpleaños" Un hoyuelo juguetón se forma en el rostro de Emmett.

"Como si eso fuera a pasar" Me necesitan en esas fiestas, porque yo soy el alama de ellas, o bueno, mis amigos y yo. Nos llaman "The Three Revelers*" o "T3R" porque desde que empezamos con esto de andar de juerga todos los fines, no hay fuerza en este mundo que nos logre detener; siempre sabemos poner ambiente en una fiesta; sin importar cuán aburrida este en un principio... Siempre la logramos poner a mil.

"En serio Edward, será mejor que te tranquilices antes de que llegue Bella, tampoco es para tanto... Solo haz pasado una noche sin sexo" Jasper decide intervenir, antes de que asesine a nuestro amigo el oso.

Asiento y respiro profundo. Sé que tiene razón tal vez estoy exagerando pero estoy demasiado enojado y frustrado sexualmente.

_Flashback_

_Subo corriendo las escaleras hacia mi habitación, hemos pasado toda la tarde avergonzándonos entre nosotros mismos y contando anécdotas; a llegado la hora de un poco de baile así que me han enviado por mi Ipod ya que es el que tiene música más variada y claro, por mi excelente gusto._

_Busco en mi escritorio pero no lo encuentro. Tal vez debajo de mi cama...Me agacho a revisar y suspiro de alivio al encontrarlo._

"_¿Te han dicho que tienes un fantástico trasero?" La escucho ronronear en mi oído. Me levanto y doy media vuelta para encontrarla mirándome con ojos hambrientos mientras se muerde el labio._

"_Bastante y no solo chicas" Sonrío presumido porque es cierto, muchas veces hombres me había alabado por él._

"_¿te refieres al travesti no?" Suelta una carcajada y gruño ¿es que siempre me lo tienen que recordar?_

"_No le encuentro la gracia Isabella" La escucho gemir._

"_¡Joder si! Me encanta cuando me dices Isabella" La miro perplejo._

"_Creí que lo odiabas"_

"_Usualmente, pero en tus labios se escucha jodidamente caliente" Sonrío complacido._

"_¿En serio? ¿Qué más te gusta que haga con mis labios?"_

"_Creo que puedo pensar en un par de cosas..."_

"_¿Si? ¿Qué tipo de cosas?"_

"_Tu sabes..."_

"_No lo sé. Dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga Bella?"Mi voz es ronca y baja "Dime exactamente que es lo que quieres"_

"_Quiero tus labios y tu deliciosa lengua en mi coño"_

"_Tus deseos son ordenes para mi"_

_La jalo hacia mí y la lanzó hacia mi cama. Comienzo a acariciarla, la tomo de las caderas y la pongo a la altura de mi ingle rozando nuestros sexos, aún con la ropa puesta gozando de la fricción._

_Beso la curvatura de su cuello y dejo pequeños mordiscos, gozando de los jadeos que le provocan._

"_Hmm... mi sexy vampirito" Dice entre gemidos._

"_¿vampirito? ¿Es acaso eso una fantasía bebé?"Muerdo el lóbulo de su oreja y comienzo a subir su top por su abdomen rozando mis dedos en su suave piel._

"_Te sorprenderías si te contará todas mis fantasías" Quito el top por su cabeza y admiro su brassiere de encaje negro sobre la pálida piel de sus exquisitos pechos, dejo un camino de besos desde su abdomen hasta el encaje. Bella comienza a removerse impaciente y mete una mano en mis jeans tomándome por sorpresa, siento sus pequeñas manos a mi alrededor acariciándome y excitándome "Te quiero dentro de mi" Un gemido sale desde mi garganta "Ahora" Me da una mirada que no da lugar a replicas._

_Bajo sus braguitas a juego por debajo de su falda listo para tomarla en este mismo momento y sin más previos._

"_¡Isabella! ¡¿Dónde mierda estás?!¡Papá está aquí!" Maldita Barbie desabrida._

_Bella me empuja con fuerza para salir de mi agarre "¡Mierda! Charlie está aquí" La observo mientras se acomoda su falda y me enarca una ceja "¿Me das mis bragas?" Niego enojado por no poder terminar lo que hemos empezado y por su intención de dejarme solo con mi dureza. Me rueda los ojos y da un suspiro exagerado "Tendré que andar sin bragas por ahí" Me encojo de hombros para restarle importancia. "No te enojes amor, te lo compensaré luego" Me da un pequeño beso en los labios y camina hacia la puerta de mi habitación. Suspiro._

"_Creo que solo quedamos mi querida mano y yo..."_

_Fin Flashback_

Primero la escenita desafortunadamente no completada en mi habitación y después un casi rico sexo telefónico. A eso le llamo "Todos contra Edward".

Observo como el BMW aparece en el aparcamiento y espero pacientemente al otro lado para evitar un swan-cidio.

_5 minutos. ¿Qué coño hacen durante 5 minutos en un auto? _Mi pie comienza a moverse impaciente, haciendo eco en el extrañamente silencioso estacionamiento. E n un día normal habría ido hacia el auto, y como el gran caballero que soy la ayudaría a bajar del auto para después darle su beso de los buenos días. Pero hoy no. Solo hay dos cosas que odio, el brócoli y que alguien me deje con las ganas, e Isabella Swan ah sido la única capaz de hacerme semejante ofensa.

Las puertas del auto finalmente se abren y un par de largas piernas bajan de su interior, con una destacable elegancia. Bella intenta matarme, solo a ella se le ocurre venir tan sexy cuando estamos en medio de una "pelea", _Pantalón de cuero negro totalmente entallado, top sin tirantes color rojo que resalta sus curvas y deja ver el encaje de su sujetador , una chaqueta negra. ¿Sexy rockstar? ¿Ese es el tema de hoy?_

Desde la primera vez que "las" vi, me di cuenta de que e ellas no eran para nada comunes, si no que les gustaba destacar por sobre todo. Cuando me anime a pregúntale a Bella al fin, porque cambiaban tan frecuentemente de estilo, ella solo contestó "Nuestro estilo, es no tener uno. Preferimos vestirnos según nuestro humor o situación, y disfrutar de cada uno de los diferentes tipos", desde ese momento supe que me gustaba, y me refiero a más que físicamente hablando; es decir Bella es caliente, eso todo el mundo lo sabe, pero lo mejor de todo es que es mía.

_Inhala y exhala Cullen, recuérdalo._ Debes de mantener la calma, no puedes llevártela a tan tempranas horas de la mañana a la oficina de enfermería, como tantas otras veces han hecho para jugar al doctor.

Camino directamente hacia ella y siento pesadas miradas a mi espalda, no dejo que losmirones hambrientos por un jugoso chisme me intimiden y sonrío.

"Buenos días Isabella" Intento que mi voz suene enfadada pero en lugar de ello suena ronca y baja, escucho un gemidito provenir de ella, seguida de una coqueta sonrisa.

"Hola cariño" Su voz es un suave ronroneo "¿pasaste una buena noche?, ¿soñaste conmigo?"Enarco una ceja y le doy mi mejor cara de _¿Es en serio?, _la veo sonreír y no puedo evitar que un gruñido salga desde mi garganta, ¡Maldita...!. Decido seguirle su jueguito y asiento rígido por la presencia de "la rubia".

"Supongo" Mi repuesta es seca pero juguetona

"YO podría asegurarme de que te acuerdes de mi por las noches" Pone uno de sus delicados dedos sobre mi pecho y traza pequeñas figuras en él, la observo fijamente a los ojos y veo esa mirada maliciosa que me a hecho hacer las más raras y grandiosas cosas pervertidas, sonrío ante su brillo y comienzo a acercarme para besarla, duro y rápido, justo como quiero follarla.

"Agh, por favor. No estoy de humor para sus cursilerías de mierda; para eso ya tenemos suficiente con el rubio que se cree Shakespeare" Gruño, _¡puta rubia de mierda! ¡Espero que te atropellen de camino al salón donde te tiñes!-_

"Realmente me sorprende que sepas quien es Shakespeare, ¿lo leíste en la nueva edición de HollowBlondes*?_"_

"No, en realidad lo leí em_biches hit cock*, _tiene muy buenos consejos..."_Touché._

"Rose, ¿te importaría largarte de una jodida vez?"

"Eso es amor entre hermanas" Suelta un bufido y se aleja de nosotros taconeando y moviendo las caderas, haciendo que los chicos más jóvenes volteen a verle el culo descaradamente.

Bella suspira y me mira coqueta. "¿No me vas a dar mi besito de los buenos días?" Sus ojos están brillosos y Agh, irresistibles.

Unimos nuestros labios en un largo y apasionado beso. Nuestras lenguas luchan por el control, nuestros corazones acelerados a un mismo ritmo, ambos perfectamente sincronizados. Gemidos y suspiros de placer se escapan de nuestros labios. Pero como dicen, todo lo bueno tiene un fin, y pronto tuvimos que cortar el beso por falta de oxigeno. Mientras recupero el aliento ella muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja suavemente, su aliento contra mi cuello. "Muero por terminar lo que no nos han dejado terminar amor, sabes que estoy tan caliente y necesitada como tú ¿te gustaría jugar al doctor antes de la hora del almuerzo?"_Jo-der._

Me acerco a su cuello y comienzo a besarlo, y a dejar suaves mordiscos "Sabes que me encanta, ¿te sientes enferma? Creo que tengo la cura para eso..."

"Estoy bastante segura de que heredaste los talentos de tu padre"Ruedo lo ojos, ¿_Qué les sucede a las chicas y los doctores? ¿Es que acaso hay una especie de leyenda que dice que l tienen grande?_

"Podría asegurar que incluso mis genes son muchos mejores" Suelta una carcajada _¿qué es tan gracioso?_

"¿Me está ofreciendo sus genes señorito?" Si supiera... Realmente no me molesta la idea de hacer bebés con Bella. Pero es demasiado pronto. Algún día...

"Mis genes están a tu disposición muñeca" Totalmente cierto, si ella quisiera podría incluso empezar desde ahora.

"estoy bastante segura que hay mas que tus genes a mi completa disposición..." Uff, si supiera. En este mismo momento había 'alguien' bien dispuesto a pasar a saludar.

"Bueno ya, ¡bájenle a su libido! Que me ponen cachondo" Jasper mueve sus caderas sugestivamente como si se estuviera follando a alguien realmente.

"Agh, no necesito saber cuando estás cachondo Jasper" El gruñido de Rosalie no es de sorprender, ella siempre esta de mal humor.

"No hace falta que lo diga, se le nota a leguas...parece perro encelo atrás del culo de Alice" La voz de Bella suena aturdida y la veo hacer una divertida mueca.

"Tienes que aceptar que mi culo es digno de ir tras de el" La duende sonríe orgullosamente y empieza hacer su bailecito ¿sexy?

"Hmm... yo no diría eso... como que te hace falta ir al gym cariño" Maldita Hija de Puta, ni que su culo estuviera tan bueno... Volteo a ver a Alice y la veo con una sonrisa triste y dolida en su rostro. Gruño.

"Deja de ser tan perra Rose, es demasiado temprano como para empezar a insultarnos" Bella, como siempre intenta evitar una pelea entre nosotros.

"Bah, ¿desde cuando a esta le importa la hora para ser una..." NO puedo evitar mirarla con asco, si tanto le molesta nuestra presencia lo mejor es que se largue.

"¡Joder Eddie! Deja a mi bomboncito en paz" Rio fuertemente y niego. No puedo creer que Emmet no pueda ver lo maldita y cruel que ella es a veces.

"¡Já! Creo que el bomboncito se echó a perder..." La ironía y sarcasmo son palpantes en mi voz. Eso espero.

"Bájenle los dos de una jodida vez, ¿es que no se pueden llevar bien de una puta vez?" Jasper de nuevo intenta interceder con su papel de doctor Phil-arreglador-mal-pagado.

"NO" La rubia y yo por única vez coincidimos. Nosotros NUNCA vamos a dejar de pelear. Nos odiamos, es nuestro estado natural. Así como a los osos les gusta la miel y las abejas pican; ella es una maldita por naturaleza. Lo acepto yo también tengo mis encantos, pero...ella si me supera. Creo.

"Vámonos cariño, tenemos clase juntos..." Bella toma mi mano y jala de ella para que la siga, y obviamente como buen perrito faldero- o mejor dicho las mini faldas de mi sexy novia- la seguí hacia el salón de Biología.

Caminamos por los pasillos con todo el mundo observándonos como si fuéramos los más grandes dioses. ¿No se aburren? Diario es la misma jodida .Nos ven. Nos alaban. Nos envidian. Y siguen mirándonos. ¿Por qué lo hacen? Yo no tengo la culpa de que mis padres me hubieranhercho tan… Perfecto.

Entramos un poco apurados y nos sentamos en nuestros asientos en la parte de atrás del salón. Observo como los chicos –James Wilson- miran embobados –como todos los días- a Bella. Ruedo los ojos y les sonrío 'simpáticamente' y les doy mi mejor mirada de 'jodanse, si todo eso es mío'. Me siento junto a ella y comienzo a acariciar su largo cuello."¿Por que te pusiste pantalones?" MI voz es mitad gruñido.

"Edward, se que te gustan mis piernas pero, estamos a 12° C. Mis piernas, literalmente se pondrían moradas." Rio.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que tus piernas se ven sexys de morado" Una sonrisa orgullosa aparece en sus labios.

"Mis piernas siempre se ven sexys" Su voz es firme, y no deja lugar a replicas._ ¿Quién lo negaría?_

"Admiro tu humildad cariño" Murmuro en su oreja.

"Lo se" Responde en un pequeño gemido.

"Señor Cullen, ¿podría dejar la oreja dela Señorita Swan?" La voz del profesor Banner nos sorprende y volteo hacia el con una pequeña sonrisita.

"Por supuesto profesor yo estoy aquí para complacer.."

Escucho bufidos y suspiros de todos los presentes."Es suficiente alumnos, guarden silencio; comenzaremos la clase" Se cerca a su escrito y comienza a acomodar algunos papeles de su maletín en su escritorio.

"Disculpe, profesor queremos darle un anuncio a los alumnos"

"Adelante directora" Responde automáticamente con una ligera mueca.

"Les presento al señor Curtis, el es el encargado de el nuevo proyecto escolar paro los de ultimo año, este estará vinculado con su materia de Ética y contará el 50% de su calificación final" Un señor bastante chistoso y regordete se encontraba a lado de la directora Hudson. Una vez más nos impresionaba con sus altos y ridículos tacones rojos. _¿No tiene de otro color_? No sé de moda, pero estoy bastante seguro de que el rojo y el verde no deberían ir juntos; con su cabellera enmarañada y rojiza le daban más el aspecto de un payaso –sin ánimo de ofender- que de la importante y seria directora del Instituto."

"Deben recordar que no se pueden graduar sin los créditos suficientes en esta materia" La voz de la profesora Andrade –nuestra _simpática _maestra de Ética- con sus característico acento latino resuena por el aula _¿Qué fue en su otra vida? ¿Comandante?_

"_A_sí que, a partir de hoy. Los días Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes las clases de Ética serán impartidas en el gimnasio debido a que hemos planeado diversas dinámicas con las que ustedes podrán disfrutar de una agradable diversión educativa_" Demetri _soltó una fuerte risotada y todos los ojos de los habitantes del aula fueron automáticamente hacia él. El pobre tomo un vergonzoso color rojo y sus labios se abrieron repetidas veces para hacer algún comentario e intentar dar alguna excusa, sin mucho éxito. Las palabras no salían de su boca.

"emm... este" Cuadro los hombros y respiro profundamente tratando de calmar sus nervios. "seamos sinceros, ¿Quién de esta aula realmente cree que esta 'nueva clase´?' realmente va a ser _divertida_"

"El tiene razón, algo no se puede considerar diversión si no incluye un par de cuerpos totalmente sudados..." Santiago movió las cejas sugestivamente hacia el horrorizado profesor Banner.

"En serio, ¿en algún momento dejan de pensar en sexo? S-E-X-O ¡4 jodidas letras que pueden volver loco por completo a un hombre!" La pequeña Lenna –literalmente- grito con ironía.

"No debes de olvidar que también satisface a la mujer..." Cam, decidió que era hora de meter su cucharota.

"¿Te das cuenta de que la mayoría del placer se lo lleva el hombre?" Missy rodo los ojos.

"Cariño, tú no te puedes quejar." Brian –su novio- le dio un empujoncito juguetón.

"¡Claro que me puedo quejar! TODAS las mujeres alguna vez hemos fingido un Orgasmo" Observé como las mujeres asentían de acuerdo con ella _¿realmente sus novios no la satisfacían?_

"Que tú seas una frígida, no significa que todas las chicas lo sean" Demetri gruñó a su ex, volviendo a la conversación/pelea.

"¿A no? Missy se puso de pie frente a toda la clase. "Levanten la mano chicas si alguna vez han fingido un orgasmo"

Para la gran sorpresa de la mayoría de nosotros, TODAS las chicas –excepto Liz quien obviamente sigue siendo virgen- alzaron las manos en casi perfecta sincronía. Voltee mi rostro hacia mi izquierda con miedo y me encontré con una sonrojada Bella que evitaba mi mirada como si su vida dependiera de ello. _¿Alguna vez no la hice llegar?_

"Já, te dije." Missy volvió a tomar su asiento orgulloso de su 'descubrimiento'.

Aplausos se escuchan desde el frente del aula, la profesora Andrade y el señor Curtis están a punto de dar brinquitos de alegría ¿Qué coño les sucede a ellos? Acabo de descubrir que no se satisfacer a MI propia novia y ellos actúan como si hubieran encontrado la cura para el Cáncer.

"Wow, eso es lo que queríamos. Básicamente las 'clases' se van a basar en los puntos de vista de ambos géneros y algunas actividades extra que después les contaremos... ¡Wow, eso fue genial! Vulgar, pero genial..." Curtis sonreía como tonto al salón en general.

"Curtis tiene razón, han dado en el blanco con lo que vamos a tratar en las sesiones. Me siento muy ansiosa por comenzarlas." Una soñadora y boba Andrade miraba el techo como si fuera lo más emocionante del mundo. Como si ya tuviera un plan de tortura para nosotros.

"¿Cuál es el objetivo de este proyecto profesora? Además de demostrar lo asquerosos y machistas que son los hombre s en algunos temas"Lizy totalmente sonrojada y al parecer enojada protestó un poco.

"El objetivo es que ustedes aprendan a escuchar y aceptar las opiniones y realidades de otras personas de su mismo y diferente género" La directora da una mirada desaprobatoria a l par de entusiasmados profesores. "Por supuesto, esperamos que esto sea posible sin peleas ni agresiones"

"Descuide profesora Hudson, nosotros tendremos esto bajo control" Los ojos de la profesora Andrade brillaban de emoción.

"Eso espero..." La directora susurro por lo bajo y sin más salió del aula.

"Disculpe por la interrupción Banner, eso ha sido todo. ¡Nos vemos en la clase de hoy chicos! Estoy segura de que les va a encantar..." Su voz se fue perdiendo por el largo pasillo.

La clase de Banner continuo con una horrible y aburrida normalidad, entre gruñidos y comentarios ofensivos pro haber interrumpido su clase y valioso tiempo. El timbre sonó y con él la infernal clase de Biología. "¿Nos vamos Ed?" Bella me miraba en espera de alguna señal de que realmente la estaba escuchando. Claro, la escuchaba pero ahora me sentía –frustrado-enojado-confundido-culpable por esa revelación ¡ella a fingido orgasmos! Eso es un serio golpe a mi ego masculino.

"Claro, vamos" Me levanto de mi asiento mecánicamente y comienzo a caminar a la salida a su lado.

"La clase de Andrade sí que será divertida." Una sonrisa divertida y soñadora aparece en su rostro.

"Sì, claro. Divertidísima" Es decir, _¿Qué otra cosa podría pasar?_ Dudo bastante que la directora les deje tocar temas demasiado personales ¿cierto?,. Además, no hay mucho de lo que enterarse ni secretos que ocultarnos ¿o sí?

* * *

**Gracias a esas nuevas lectoras que se han unido, significa mucho para mí.**

**¿Les gustò? Si les gustaría contribuir con la historia, comenten que temas les gustaría aparecieran en las "clases". Se vienen muchas sorpresas.**

**REVIEW**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**¡REVIEWS!**

**Besos, Diana :3 **


End file.
